A conventional rotisserie 40 is shown in FIG. 4 comprising an oven 41 having a longitudinal cross-section of U, a space 411 surrounded by oven 41 for receiving objects used for broiling such as nozzle of oven, gridiron, charcoal, etc., a first bracket 42 on the front side of oven 41 and including a planar plate 421, a plurality of elongate openings 422, a plurality of thumbscrews 423 (two are shown) driven through openings 422 to secure first bracket 42 to the front side of oven 41, two side plates 424 integrally formed with and perpendicular to the planar plate 421, and a plurality of vertically spaced holes 425 on the side plate 424, a second bracket 43 on the rear side of oven 41 and including a plurality of openings 431, a plurality of thumbscrews 432 (two are shown) driven through openings 431 to secure second bracket 43 to the rear side of oven 41, a bar 44 across the first and the second brackets 42 and 43, a motor 45 at the front end of bar 44 supported between the side plates 424 of the first bracket 42, and two opposite forks 441 on the intermediate portion of the bar 44. A thing to be broiled (e.g., meat (not shown)) is impaled by forks 441 and placed on the bar 44. Thus, it is possible to broil the thing by the oven 41 when the bar 44 is turned by the activated motor 45.
But this conventional rotisserie 40 is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons: a) During the broiling, if user desires to adjust the distance between the broiled thing and the fire in the oven 41 or accessing objects in the space 411 of oven 41 it is required to unscrew thumbscrews 423 and 432 from holes 425 and openings 422, 431 respectively Then adjust the height of first and second brackets 42 and 43. Finally, adjust the distance between the broiled thing and the fire in the oven 41. b) In the case that any of holes 425 and openings 431 is disposed in an exact position, it would be difficult to drive thumbscrews 4223 and 432 through holes 425 and openings 431 for securing first and second brackets 42 and 43 to the front and rear sides of oven 41 respectively. Such rotisserie 40 is not convenient in use, especially in performing above operations. c) In almost all cases one bar 44 is specifically designed to match with one oven 41 of the same set In other words, it is impossible to mount one bar 44 onto oven 41 of another type. Hence, once either of bar 44 or oven 41 is damaged, user has to discard other remaining components of rotisserie 40 and buy a new rotisserie. This additional expense is not desirable. Thus improvement exists in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.